Running On Fumes
by Dramatic Insanity
Summary: Kowalski's invention causes a power outage in the zoo, trapping Skipper and Julien in the same elevator. Skipper/Julien (Skiju) one-shot


Julien arrives at the penguin HQ just in time to hear Kowalski shout, "Eureka!"

The rest of the penguins groan in unison. Julien bounds over curiously.

"What is it you were making? Is it to help your king with kingly things?"

"No. But the function is a surprise! I just need the zoo's power source…"

"Absolutely not," Skipper commands from behind his coffee mug. "Last time you hooked an invention up to that thing, you got electrocuted and talked backwards for a whole week!"

"This will be different! I've planned out proper safety procedures -"

Julien complains, "Ugh! You are boring me now."

"No one is here to entertain you," Skipper rebukes. Julien crosses his arms.

"Then what else is being the point?"

"You've just been spoiled rotten your entire life haven't you?"

Julien thinks of the neglect of his parents. He recalls Uncle King Julien not giving a care what he did, even when he accidentally hurt himself. Only a few were ever really dependable, though some in a pinch and not consistently.

"Being king is harder work than you think, silly penguin." Julien admits, "I just want others to be paying attention to me, not just as a king but as a friend. As a little lemur no one wanted to be around me, even Maurice though he changed with time."

"Gee, I wonder why? Stop living in a bubble. The real world doesn't orbit around you, so take your pity party somewhere else."

Private chimes in, "That's a little mean Skippah. He just bared his heart to you…"

"He can keep it to himself," Skipper snaps. "I want no part of him or his frivolous heart."

Julien doesn't know what Skipper's problem is today. He is acting grumpier than usual. Clearly, he woke up on the wrong side of the concrete bunk in the wall. Julien would try to cheer him up, but he is frustrated with Skipper in this case.

"What happened to seeing from each other's point of view?"

"A momentary lapse in sanity, probably some residue left over in my brain from that infernal machine…"

With an edge of hysteria, Kowalski announces, "Well this was fun! But I'm going to test my invention now! Anyone want to join me?"

Rico and Private raise their flippers, shooting respectively irritated and concerned glances at the argumentative duo. They follow Kowalski out of the base.

Julien sits at the table. He laces his fingers together and drops his chin on them. Skipper idly drinks his coffee for a few moments. His eye twitches.

"Why are you still here staring at me?" Skipper firmly suggests, "Go throw a dance party or something."

"I am wanting to hang out with you, so we can get to -"

"Fine! You know what. I was going to catalogue the storage room, down below. If you want to join me in my tedious work, that's up to you."

"Ooh, is that in your secrety compartments? I want to be seeing your privatey parts muchly and right this instance."

For some reason, Skipper groans and slaps a flipper to his forehead. Julien isn't certain, but Julien figures he just isn't looking forward to his necessary work. Adding himself to that equation, Julien hopes he can make the activity lighter and more dynamic for Skipper. Julien eagerly follows him into the elevator. Since there is no elevator music, he starts to hum.

"Stop that."

Julien puts his hands on his hips. "Make me."

Skipper pushes the red button to stall the elevator's progress. He squares up to Julien, looking serious.

"This is why we don't get along. It's physically impossible for you to _not_ be obnoxious."

"It's physic-ally impossibles for you be nice mannered and try to understand me, and the thoughts of my royal melon."

"HA! What thoughts?"

"Why should I tell you - when you will just laugh at them?" Julien holds his own tail and hides the pain probably shining in his eyes. To his surprise, Skipper softens.

"Is that what you think, if you're anything but an impulsive nitwit, people will laugh at you?" Skipper is staring at him now like he has the answers of all the universal wonders. He is embarrassed under the scrutiny, but in a good way that causes a fluttering in his stomach.

"Yes. I am being how people expect of me, because if I am trying anything else, they think I am stupid either way."

"You're not - you're not _stupid_ Julien. You just… function differently. I like having you around, you know, talking to you. I'm just… _different _at expressing my emotions."

"You are bad at emotions, like I am bad at expressing my thoughts?"

"Exactly."

Skipper pushes the green button. The elevator seems to shake and the lights flicker. Julien yelps as he's thrown into Skipper, and they tumble into the opposite wall. Their crotch areas end up too close, and his muzzle bumps Skipper's beak. He yelps again and scrambles away from Skipper.

"S-sorry! I was not meaning to get in your business…"

The elevator shakes again. Forgetting himself, he pulls Skipper to his feet and hugs him for comfort. He explains, "I am holding you so that you don't fall."

Skipper snorts. "Right. Thoughtful."

Despite his tone, Skipper clings to him in return.

Eventually, their surroundings go dark completely. Julien slides into the corner and wraps his arms around his legs. He wants to scream, the sound halting its journey in his throat due to his sheer horror.

"Thankfully, the elevator has a compartment for such emergencies," Skipper says. He pulls out a battery powered oxygen sensor and a flashlight. There are extra batteries and snacks as well. He turns on the flashlight.

"Usually, elevators have air flow to prevent suffocation," Skipper adds, "but unfortunately ours has a design flaw we haven't worked the bugs out of yet."

Julien wraps his hand around the flashlight and tugs. "As king, I am to be controlling the lighting sources!"

Skipper smirks. He tugs a little then lets go, sending Julien flying against the wall. He wraps both hands around the flashlight and glares at Skipper. He shines the light on him, to see his amused expression.

"You did that on purpose."

"You fell for it too easily," Skipper argues.

"Well, I will be getting you back."

Skipper opens his beak. The oxygen timer noisily ticks down. They share an alarmed glance. Neither of them speaks further on the topic. Julien opens a pack of cheesy dibbles. He offers one to Skipper with a raised eyebrow. Wordlessly he tries to express, '_I am having the hungry tummy aches, are you?'_

Skipper grabs it, though Julien doesn't immediately release the snack. He must guess what Julien is up to, as he pecks Julien's fingers which forces him to release the dibble.

They quietly share the bag. Uncounted time passes, the only sound the gradual ticking down of the timer. Julien wishes he could at least sing to pass the time. There are card games, but he gets bored of those quick. Especially since Skipper keeps winning. He can tell when Skipper lets him win one round and stops playing to preserve his dignity.

He is glad it is Skipper with him, the penguin makes him feel safe and calm. However, he is getting antsy and painfully bored. Unable to take the pressure he stands up and pounds on the door. Surely, they must be trying to rescue them by now.

"Mort! Maurice! You are to be getting your king out of this stupidy sticked evelator right now!"

"It's _elevator_… and that worked _so well_ last time we were trapped somewhere." Skipper rolls his eyes. "By all means waste our air screaming."

Julien's shoulders slumped. He likes Skipper's wit, but it made him unhappy when he caused the penguin to get short with him. "No you… _you_ are… Shut up a little okay? It was worth de trying."

"Could've been anyone in here with me. Had to be you."

"Yes, how very lucky for you! I am almost being jealous… like when I was jealous of you making the eyes at Marlene when she was being the differently color."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Julien looks around. "Who said that silly thing? It wasn't being me."

"Shush. We need to conserve air."

Julien sticks his tongue out but falls quiet. He likes having air to breathe. He sits beside Skipper and frowns at his own feet. Truly, Skipper is the main one having his heart. He doesn't know he even stole it. Julien mutters, "Like a thief in de night…"

Skipper sighs, but he doesn't comment on Julien talking to himself. He examines the elevator for possible exits. He stands in the middle and looks upward. Julien spies the hatch. He climbs on top of Skipper and reaches it. Unfortunately, his pushing on the hatch with all his might does little to budge it. He jumps down and his tail droops.

Julien's eyes tear up. He says, "We are going to die here, forgotten by the people dat we love…"

Skipper growls, "That's no way to talk soldier - that's quittin' talk! Now buck up."

"This situation… this… it's futile!" _Is that the correct word?_ Based on Skipper's surprised expression, it must be.

"Since when are you so pessimistic?"

"Since there are being many things I still want to do."

Skipper frowns at the timer as it ticks down. Despite that, he asks, "What do you mean? Like what? Invent a new dancing style?"

"Oh like… introduce some reforms to my kingdom. Continue making my peoples happy. Be the best man at Maurice's wedding! Find a way to tap into Mort's powers and having some for myself, so I can better protect the ones I care for. Falling in love! Wait - I already did that. Having it reciprocated, then."

Skipper stares at him in shock. Julien is offended. He doesn't see what about his list makes the penguin so flabbergasted. He thinks his goals are reasonable. He waits for Skipper to gather his thoughts and judge him.

"Mort's powers?" Skipper shakes his head. He must see something in Julien's expression. "I just didn't expect any of your goals to be… well… selfless or down to Earth."

After a moment he inquires, "Who are you even in love with? I can't - I didn't figure you the type to be so - devoted. In that way."

"Silly penguin assumes I am being in love right now."

"Are you?"

"… Yes. It is being for none of your knowing though."

Skipper scoffs, "That's ridiculous, it's not like I give enough of a damn to tease you about it or something - the only reason to keep it a secret is if it were _me_ and that's just -"

Skipper pauses. Julien has turned away to groom the knots out of his tail, and his face is heated with a blush. He doesn't meet Skipper's stare though he can see it from the corner of his eye.

"Hoover Dam! Ringtail, are you _in love_ with me?!"

"Shut up."

"You are!"

"I said you are to be shutting the up!"

"This is just rich… you… _you_… head over heelishly in love with me, I wish we could get out of this elevator so I could tell everyone this spectacular piece of news…"

Tears prick Julien's eyes at his humiliation. He stomps over to Skipper and points a finger into his face. "Don't you _dare!_ This is my personal stuff, and if you are telling anyone I will do to you something so terrible to make you regret ever being hatched!"

The oxygen timer significantly ticks down, punctuated by Julien's heavy and strained breathing. No longer bothering to hide his feelings, he drops his face into his hands and sobs, deeply ashamed and hurt. He collapses to his knees.

"Ringtail."

Skipper touches his shoulder. Julien doesn't have the energy to shrug him off.

"This timer is calculated for penguins," Skipper says. "You will stop being able to breathe a bit sooner, as I can hold mine for longer. Please stop -"

Julien sniffles and shoves him away. "What are you caring if I stop breathing?"

Skipper's beak drops open for a second. He closes his eyes and rubs the back of his head. Julien wipes his tears away with the heel of his hand. He can't believe his heart had to choose the one in the zoo who resents him most, save for those who he isn't even wanting so much as friends.

"I do care."

"I don't believe you. Prove it to me, Skipper."

Suddenly, Julien's throat constricts as he tries to take a breath. The flashlight slips from his hands, but it still illuminates the pair from its new location. Skipper grabs his wrists and meets his eyes. He has a grim expression.

"Take a deep breath, hold it in your chest like you would hold a lover after a long time apart."

Julien does as he's instructed, able to get the air in this time. Skipper's wings move to slip into Julien's palms. He takes his own large inhale. The timer rings. Skipper looks upon him with sad eyes.

Not much time goes by before Julien's lungs are burning. His eyes water as he struggles to not take another breath of air that does not exist. Julien's fingers tighten on the flippers in his grip as he mentally struggles. He knows he shouldn't move. His mind starts to become sluggish and his eyesight blurs. Strange visions dance in front of his eyes.

His life will be ending soon, he can feel it. At least Skipper found out how he feels, regardless of the outcome.

Skipper's wings move to his cheeks. He pulls Julien down, and to his utter disbelief, places his beak around Julien's muzzle. His eyes widen as he can feel air filling his lungs. Skipper is giving him his own oxygen. Fresh tears slide down his muzzle. Skipper is able to briefly look at him, before his eyes roll into the back of his head, and he drops. Julien catches him and gets his feathers wet with tears.

The light flickers back on and the elevator jolts. Julien quickly pushes his finger into the button to make the elevator go up.

Julien stumbles through the doors and takes desperate, greedy gulps of air. Skipper is not moving. Julien puts him on the table. Kowalski, Rico, and Private surround them. Julien cries, "He gave to me his air, he has none! Please help him! Please, please, please, please hurry and help -"

Private grabs his hand. "Shh, Kowalski will do what he can, but you've got to calm down."

He wraps his arms around Private. He can't look as Kowalski begins his attempts to revive Skipper. He doesn't want to see him fail, he couldn't bear it. His fur bristles as he awaits for someone to announce the verdict.

"He's breathing," Kowalski softly proclaims.

Julien rushes over. Skipper's eyes flutter open. Julien touches his flipper, hesitant and uncertain if he would be welcome. Skipper doesn't hesitate to grip his hand and sits up in order to nuzzle him. Kowalski appears confused, but he steps away to give the pair space. He manages to crowd the other two into his lab.

Julien bows his head and whispers, "Thank you."

He cradles Skipper's neck and hugs him close. He adds, "I hope you don't mind if I am holding you like a lover after a long time apart."

Skipper huffs a weak laugh. "It's alright, soldier. You were brave. You can be sentimental now, as can I."

"You are the bravest one. You _really_ do care." Julien reprimands, "But you are not needing to go to such extremes!"

Julien lingers close. Skipper gently meets the tip of his beak to Julien's lips, and they kiss. They savor the moment. Julien didn't have much time before to process when Skipper's beak made contact to his mouth. It was for a different reason too, but now it's obvious Skipper is expressing his affection.

Skipper smiles when they part. "Won't happen again."

"Better not," Julien grumbles. He smiles back.


End file.
